1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake slave cylinder adjusters, and more particularly, to a fast-positioning brake slave cylinder adjuster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional brake slave cylinder adjuster is disclosed, mainly for pressing the piston of a brake slave cylinder 3 back to the piston chamber, such that the maintenance of new brake linings is facilitated. Therein, the brake slave cylinder adjuster comprises an engaging unit 1, and a driving unit 2 combined to the engaging unit 1 for rotationally driving the engaging unit 1. The engaging unit 1 is axially combined to the brake slave cylinder 3. The driving unit 2 is formed of a rod 21, a left positioning sleeve 22, a right positioning sleeve 23, a positioning baffle 24, and a grip 25.
Therein, when the device is applied for adjusting the brake slave cylinder 3 on the left side of a car, the engaging unit 1 is connected to an end of the rod 21, so as to connect the brake slave cylinder 3; also, the positioning baffle 24 is engaged with the left positioning sleeve 22, and the left positioning sleeve 22 is stopped against an engaging seat 31 disposed on the outer periphery of the slave cylinder, thereby driving the grip 25 for pressing the piston into the slave cylinder. Similarly, when the device is applied for adjusting the brake slave cylinder 3 on the right side of the car, the positioning baffle 24 is engaged with the right positioning sleeve 23; also, the right positioning sleeve 23 is stopped against an engaging seat 31 disposed on the outer periphery of the slave cylinder, thereby driving the grip 25 for pressing the piston into the slave cylinder. With the cooperation of the two positioning sleeves, a single rod 21 and the driving unit 2 are applied to adjust the brake slave cylinders 3 on the left and right sides of the car.
Such conventional structure is allowed to be used for adjusting either the left or right brake slave cylinder of a vehicle; however, two positioning sleeves with different directions of thread are necessarily required, so that the manufacturing cost remains higher. Also, when adjusting by use of the left positioning sleeve 22 or right positioning sleeve 23 on the rod 21, the rotation is only accomplished in a manner of a gradually round-by-round rotation, so that the operation period is longer.